Our Dauntless Leaders
by wolflover43
Summary: Role reversal: Tris and Eric. Tris is the cold Dauntless Leader, while Eric and Tobias are the initiates. Will be OOC in the beginning. A young girl walks into the now silent cafeteria. The girl seems to be relatively tame compared to most other Dauntless. The only thing I can visibly see is a small nose piercing. (Previously called Dauntless Leadership)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

A young girl walks into the now silent cafeteria. The girl seems to be relatively tame compared to most other Dauntless. The only thing I can visibly see is a small nose piercing. But, I get the feeling she is hiding tattoos because she has a black leather jacket on. She scans the room looking for someone. It must be someone at our table, because she begins to make her way over to us.

She takes a seat next to my initiate instructor, Uriah. She says nothing, neither does Uriah. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Her voice isn't harsh, but it also isn't friendly. He points at each one of us. "This is Lauren, Brooklyn, James and an Unnamed." I can't let anyone know my name. It is a link to a place I do not want to remember. She asses each one of us as if we are her prey. Her gaze is cold and calculating. But it doesn't seem she was from Erudite. And she doesn't seem like a Dauntless born either.

I have to bite my lip. No need to ask questions when I could just receive some in return. Unfortunately, Lauren doesn't know when to not ask questions. "How old are you? And did you transfer?" She turns her cold look to Lauren. A smirk curls its way to her lips. "Eighteen and it's not your business." Before Lauren can ask her anything else, she walks away. She gives off this feeling of authority and confidence. But also something else. An underlying pain.

"Who was that?" Lauren looks to Uriah who offers a small smile. "That was Tris. She's a Dauntless Leader. And before you ask, age doesn't matter." Lauren's eyebrows jump in surprise. Can't she just shut up? She isn't in Erudite anymore.

"She doesn't seem intimidating at first glance. Then when you talk to her and look at her in the eyes, well that changes."

Uriah smiles a little wider. "You know she wasn't always like that. I was in her initiation class and a close friend. Tris ranked first and myself second. Tris used to be kind and respectful. Friendly…to most people. Other's not so much, but those people weren't even nice, so I could see where she was coming from. But one day…I don't know what happened." Before Lauren can say anything, Uriah stands up and walks away. What's up with Dauntless and walking away? Is this how they dodge questions?

After dinner, Tris leads us through a series of dim hallways. It only takes five minutes to reach our dorms, but it feels longer.

Tris turns to all the initiates. "For those of you that don't know, I'm Tris. A Dauntless leader. Our initiation is serious, so I'm going to watch over you for most of initiation. Some rules for initiation: Be at the training room by eight o'clock. Failure to get there, you become Factionless." That will not happen. I will pass Dauntless initiation no matter what.

"After six o'clock, you may do whatever you want. Just don't get yourself killed." It seems like it's supposed to be a joke, but the way she says it makes me feel it's happened before. "You cannot leave Dauntless without an actual member." Tris motions to the thick wooden door behind her.

"Both boys and girls will sleep here. For the beginning of initiation, you will be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but ranked together. Rankings will decide two things. Your job and whether or not you get cut. Only ten of you will-including the Dauntless born-make it through initiation." Nine of us will be cut. Nine people will become Factionless. I cannot be one of them. I will not be one of them.

"There are three stages of initiation. First is physical, second emotional, and third is mental."

Tris opens the door and motions for us to go inside. She reminds us to be on time for training, unless we want to be Factionless. All the initiates walk inside and pick their beds. James is beside me. I don't know why he is trying to be my friend. I didn't come here for friends. I came here for myself and to get away from Marcus. Although, allies would be good. Maybe it won't be a bad thing. And there is always the possibility of him being Factionless.

* * *

><p>Tris stands in the corner of the room, watching all of us. My eyes travel back to Uriah, who is shoving a gun into my hands. They start to shake. This is a weapon. A weapon used to kill someone. To hurt someone intentionally. If I learn, I will be like Marcus. No. I will not be like that. I will never shoot someone. Unless it was a life or death situation, I will not shoot anyone.<p>

I watch as another initiate yawns casually. I think it was Eric. He seems like Tris, but he is a lot crueler. Tris doesn't seem like she would hurt anyone, but she acts like she would. "Why do we have to shoot a gun? It doesn't prove much of anything. The only thing it proves is that we are cowards and can't get close to our enemies." Before Uriah can respond, Tris walks up to Eric and points a gun to his head.

Eric freezes and looks to Tris fearfully. Well almost. He's trying to keep his gaze strong. "Listen here you idiot. You learn to fire a gun because you are less likely to run in the other direction. Another thing: you want to punch a person that could possibly have a gun? Even that sounds stupid. As Dauntless we believe that we must protect the ones who can't protect themselves. And that's kind of hard to do when you are lying on the ground, dead. So shut your mouth and pay attention."

Tris removes the gun and slings it over her shoulder. She makes her way back to the corner of the room as if nothing ever happened. Uriah snaps out of his shock and turns toward the target. He begins to explain how to shoot a gun. I don't pay attention to his words. I pay attention to how he holds himself.

Shoulders square and feet shoulder width apart. I take my place at my target and copy his form. I take a deep breath and fire. The first bullet is a half a foot away from the target. I grunt and take my aim again. It just barely hits the target. Closer. I will hit the target first.

I take my stance and close one eye. I take my aim and fire. It hits the outside ring. I do it again two more times. On the sixth time-overall-I hit dead center. All of the sudden, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump and whip around. In my line of vision is Tris. "Congratulations Stiff. You just made yourself a target." She whispers the words almost inaudibly.

My eyebrows twist in confusion. I look up and see Eric and his lackeys glaring at me. First day in training and I already have a target on my back. From now until the end of training, I have to watch my back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For the beginning of this story I may just touch on the big points of initiation. Learning how to shoot guns, fighting, throwing knives, and the simulations. But after that, I will definitely go deeper into the story. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Fighting comes after lunch. Well practicing does anyway. It's not like they want to lose their initiates on their first day, right? I really hope not. I watch as Uriah shows all the initiates some basic punches and defense moves. "You want to protect both your face and stomach because those are the weakest places and the places most likely to be hit. Find a punching bag and I'll be walking around to see if you are doing it right." I spin on my heel and make my way to the closest punching bag. It just happened to be right next to where Tris is standing.

The entire time I'm practicing, I feel her cold gaze on me. Every now and then I look up only to see that she is looking at every initiate, not just me. I grunt and strike the center of the bag, hard. I can barely get it to move. Even when I try my hardest, I can't get it to move. Then I think about Marcus and everything he did. The belt-_punch-_the closet-_punch-_every time I heard my mother's body being slammed against the wall-_punch. _

All of the sudden, I feel a hand on my shoulder. "What!?" I snarl, still angry from the memories. "Relax Stiff." I whip around and see Tris staring at me. For once her gaze isn't cold, but it's also not friendly. "S-Sorry. I mean-" Why am I stuttering!? She probably thinks I'm weak and a coward.

She keeps her gaze locked on me. Her eye color is familiar. A blue grey. I've seen them somewhere before. Well from the times I've been out-which isn't a lot-I've seen her eyes before. I suddenly realize that I've been staring at her for too long, but she acts as if it didn't even happen. "Two things. One, apologizing is a sign of weakness. Two, if you keep punching like that, you are going to break something. And it's not the punching bag." She turns me around and grabs my hands. I feel a small jolt of electricity. Can she feel it too? Wait! I didn't come here to fall in love.

Tris repositions my hands and moves my arms a little farther apart. "You are strong, but also fast. That's a combination that will help you in the fights. You don't have to strike first, but it's the best thing to do. It would give you an advantage." The words are almost inaudible, but somehow, I still manage to hear it. I sigh and strike the bag as hard as I can. It swings and I don't feel as much pain as I did before. I can't help, but smile a little. Maybe I could do it.

* * *

><p>My first fight is against Jax. I've seen him practicing. He's good. And I mean <em>really<em> good. It's as if he has done this before. "First fight is the Stiff and Jax!" I carefully walk into the ring and take my stance. Uriah's words are clear in my mind. "Protect your face and stomach."

"Begin!" Before I can react, there is force connecting with my jaw. I stumble back and grip my jaw. I scowl and take a step forward. It's a bad idea because Jax ends up sweeping my feet from under me. I land onto the stained mat with a hard thud. I scramble up and deliver a weak punch to Jax's jaw. He grunts, but doesn't stumble back.

I try to punch him again, but he catches it with his arm and strikes my stomach. I double over from the force of the impact. I don't know why I double over. Marcus has done this before. I guess it's because I just ate and it hasn't settled well.

I try to kick his legs out from under him, but he jumps over them and kicks me in the head. I fall to the ground, but don't fall unconscious. "How long do we fight for?" Jax's voice sounds far away. Almost muffled by something.

"Until one of you can't continue." Tris' voice also sounds far away. I can feel myself falling into unconsciousness. One more punch will have me out. "Or one of you concedes." Conceding? You can't do that here, right?

"Those are the old rules. The new rules state that no one can concede."

"I'm sure you love those rules Tris. Besides, everyone in Dauntless knows a brave man acknowledges the strength of others. The next sentence Tris speaks is strained. Almost forced. "Yeah, I do love the rules Uriah. And no. Not everyone. A brave man never gives up." There are two Dauntless in the room. The one that is honorable and willing to admit when someone is better than them. And the other one. Ruthless. The ones that will beat someone bloody just to prove that they are better than the other.

But is that really here? I don't believe it is. Tris doesn't mean what she says. I know she doesn't. I can't tell how I know, I just do.

"Now. Finish the fight." I hear an exasperated sigh and the sound of a fist hitting something. I fall to the ground with a hard thud. Footsteps walk toward me. The last thing I register is Tris standing over me, then nothing.

* * *

><p>This week hasn't been the best. Just yesterday, Tris had Lauren hang over the Chasm. But nobody-not even Uriah who is a fellow leader-stopped her. Why does she do these things? It's obvious she doesn't want to. Okay, I'm starting to get redundant here. I really have to stop thinking about her like that. It's starting to get annoying.<p>

"Eric and Stiff. In the ring." Before I can walk into the ring, Tris grabs my arm. "Watch him. He's arrogant. He likes to play the crowd. When he's not focused, attack." I slowly nod my head and walk into the ring. Eric is already there, smirking at me. He assess me as if I am prey. The piercings in his face glint in the low light. There are so many that it's impossible to know what's metal and what's not. "Begin." I try and remember what Tris told me in the beginning of the week. Attack him when's he unfocused.

"Hey! Come on now. Aren't ya gonna attack? I'll give you first hit." He taps his jaw teasingly. I growl as quietly as I can. Just wait. The perfect moment is going to come soon. "Aw. The Stiff is scared!" He moves his gaze from me to the crowd. Eric points to me and starts to shout about how I'm just a Stiff and can't even punch someone who's letting them.

I strike him in the throat. He gags and stumbles back, holding his throat. I grunt and sweep his feet out from under him. He lands with a hard thud, but immediately gets back to his feet. It's as if I never even tripped him. I growl and charge at him. But he ends up using my momentum against me and flips me to the ground. I try and get back up, but Eric knocks me down.

I look up at him, but I don't see Eric anymore. In his place is Marcus, holding a belt. I flinch and curl into a ball. I wait for the sting of the belt, but it never comes. Instead of a belt, it's a hard force. Before I black out, I see Tris giving me a soft look. I don't even have time to register surprise because I black out.

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and to the people that favorited this story. I appreciate it a lot. I love reading the reviews you guys write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris P.O.V**

I stand by the train tracks, waiting for the transfers and Dauntless born. We're going to be playing Capture the Flag. This is the only thing I look forward to. At least during initiation. Maybe I should pick the Stiff first. Everyone thinks he's just a weak link. And I could use it to my advantage. I could also get a chance to talk to him….no. I am not making this kind of mistake again. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love again.

"Tris?" Uriah's voice snaps me away from my thoughts. "What?" I ask, only slightly annoyed. Honestly, I miss talking to him, Christina, Will, Marlene and Lynn. They we're my best friends during initiation, but now…I don't know how we are. Not enemies, but not friends. Allies I guess.

"I know you were upset about-" He begins, but I don't let him finish. "Let's not even go there. We agreed that we wouldn't talk about it." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Okay whatever. But do you really have to hide behind this façade? It's not who you really are." I roll my eyes and I am about to reply, but the transfers and Dauntless born coming in makes me hold my tongue.

We climb onto the train and are about halfway to the Pier, when we start picking our teams. "Tris and I are captains. You get first pick." Uriah nods to me. I keep my face expressionless when I take the Stiff. There are murmurs of shock and confusion. "Ya like him or something?" Uriah's words are almost inaudible to everyone, but me. I scowl and punch him in the arm. He yelps and rubs his arm dramatically.

"Okay! Ow! I'll take Jax." Jax grins, while Eric scowls and mutters something about revenge. He's going to be ruthless. I can only hope he doesn't pass initiation. We don't need another Peter incident. "Your pick." I nod my head and look at every initiate.

By the time we finish, I have the Stiff, Lauren, Eric, James, Dani, Zeke, Natalie, Matthew, and Mike. While Uriah has Zeke's crush-Shauna-Jax, Jennifer, Brooklyn, Cam, Justin, Emma, Maddie, Alan, and Sam. "You can jump off first, Tris!" Uriah shouts over the wind. I nod my head and jump off, with all the initiates behind me.

We all run toward the old park filled with rides and other things. I think it was called an amusement park or something. I'm not completely sure. "So what do we do?" An initiate-James-asks.

"How about we just blitz them? We can use sheer force and surprise." Zeke suggests. Lauren scoffs and glares at him. "Perfect! If you want to lose. The most logical way would be to use two groups. Half the people guard the flag, while the other half go out and look for the flag." The Stiff turns to me. He asks me what I suggest. In response, I shrug.

"This is your game. I'm just here to see how you guys plan it out." All the initiates'-transfers anyway-jump in surprise. Almost immediately, they start coming up with a plan. "Carousal? That's where my brother hid it last year." All the initiates look at one another and nod. As a group, we jog to the carousal and shove it into a hatch below one of the horses. The glowing orange flag is now barely visible.

"Alright. Half will stay here and guard. That'll be Dani, Natalie, Matthew, Mike and James. While, the Stiff, Eric, Zeke, Tris and I will look for the flag." Everyone nods, happy with how it's set up.

We run toward the woods and split up as soon as we get to their side. Unfortunately-or maybe it is fortunate-I was paired with the Stiff. I let him lead me to wherever it is we go. Now, I would normally like to lead the way, but since it is Dauntless tradition, I let the initiates do it. That and I can see if he shows Divergent traits.

"So?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. He turns and sends me a confused look. "What?" I point forward. "What do we do? It's your plan." His eyebrows twist I'm confusion, but nods anyway. He mutters something unintelligible.

He waves me forward and begins to walk to the left. I shrug and follow him. The Stiff is a quiet and mysterious guy. He likes to hide in the shadows and not talk to anyone. I hears from Erudite reports that Marcus Eaton-Abnegation's leader-was accused of abusing his son.

Nobody believe it because he was Abnegation, a faction that values selflessness. But is it true? Could this be Marcus' son, Tobias? He shows a lot of the signs of being abused. Being closed off, quiet, and wanting to withdraw from everyone. I can only be sure after I administer the simulations.

"Tris? Is that their flag?" He whispers next to me. He points toward a small green dot. I nod my head. "Yes. Now you have to get it." I hear him mutter something.

The Stiff runs off toward the flag, with me right behind him. "Hello Tris." I freeze and whip around, pointing my paintball gun at Uriah. "Uriah." He smirks and aims his gun directly at me. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. How about...'Not today'!" I shoot him, splattering him with neon pink paint. He lets out a pained groan and falls to the ground. I roll my eyes and follow the Stiff who is already half way to the tree.

As soon as he reaches it, he grabs it and holds it up victoriously. "Yeah!" Zeke runs up, along with two other people. They grab the Stiff and hoist them onto their shoulders. "You crushing on the Stiff?" Uriah's voice makes me jump a little. I turn around and glare at Uriah. "No. You remember the promise I made. So let's leave it at that." I push past him and head back to the train.

* * *

><p>Knife throwing is today. I show them the correct say since Uriah doesn't have the best aim. "Everyone pick up the knives." I demand. All the initiates scramble over to the table and pick up three knives. I watch all of them. Especially the Stiff, but it's not because I like him. He could be Divergent.<p>

He's the first to hit the target and the first to make it stick. I see a smile twitching at his lips. "How'd you do that Stiff?" His friend, Lauren, asks. He shrugs and continues to throw.

After half an hour, everyone has at least hit the target. Except for the Candor initiate. Brooklyn. "What? Can you see the target?" I ask approaching her. She mumbles something. "What was that?"

"It slipped from my hands." She says a little louder. As much as I hate doing it, I have to. "Go get it." Her eyes widen. She points to all the initiates. "They are throwing knives. And I'd rather not get hit by one." I scoff and point to the target.

"Stand in front of the target and I'll throw knives at you until you learn not to flinch." She vigorously shakes her head. She denies saying she doesn't want to be killed. I scoff. I'm not gonna kill her.

"Too bad. Stand in front of the target until you learn not to flinch. Everyone stop throwing." I point to the target in front of me. She shakily walks in front of the target. She rests her back against the wood and waits for me to throw.

But before I can, the Stiff speaks up. "Stop. This isn't right. You can't prove bravery just by standing in front of a target. Anyone can do that." I scoff and point to the target. At first he doesn't understand, but after a few seconds realization dawns on him.

He walks to the target, switching places with Brooklyn. Under the light, I can see little gleams of sweat. I throw the first knife, landing it ten inches away from his cheek, the next only two inches away from his head. "How about you let Candor take your place! Come on, just give up." He grunts and shakes his head. I roll my eyes and throw the final knife, nicking his ear.

**AN: Thank you to all my reviews, people that favorited/followed!t**

**SK92Divergent (chapter 1): Yes! Tris is two years older than them!**

**Nik1627: Haha! Thanks! And there we hints in this chapter as to why. I think you may just figure it out!**

**Pablo98: Haha! Yeah, I guess they don't. I wanted to try something new and different. **

**Guest: Thank you! Glad you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Simulations are going to be the worst. They bring out every single ones of your fears. They make the become a reality. One of the worst realities you could ever face. I don't think I'm ready to face my worst fears. Maybe no one is. Actually I don't think you're ever ready to face your fears.

"Stiff." Tris' voice snaps me away from my day dream. I shakily stand up and walk to the medium sized room. She taps a chair that sits in the middle of the room. "Take a seat." I nod my head and climb onto the chair. I want to tell her that I'm not ready. But I get the feeling she would just scold me for the cowardice I would show.

She takes a needle from the table beside the computer. She attaches a vial of orange liquid to the top of the syringe and carefully tilts my head to the side. I never knew she could show this kind of gentleness. I always thought her hands would be rough with callouses. But they're not. They are soft and warm. They make me want to take her hand into mine.

"Remember, you will be aware in this simulation. Everyone is. And the only way to stop it is to either slow your heart rate or face the fear." I nod my head as best as I can. Although that doesn't work out so well because the serum is already taking effect.

I'm back in Abnegation. My Abnegation house. The house that has my worst fear. The man I thought I would never see again. A person i was determined to leave in the past. "Tobias." His words are cold and hard. Same as always, but they fill me with a different kind of fear. This time, it's not just me and him. Someone on the outside is watching this. Seeing my childhood and realizing what a broken person I actually am.

He takes his belt of slowly, just to fill me with more fear. "This is for your own good." His words wrap around my mind. Those are words I fear the most. Nothing else can scare me as much as those six words.

Instead of being in a open space, I'm in a dark hallway with no escape. There is more to this fear. I can't escape Marcus. He glares down at me with his mouth forming a scowl.

The belt comes down with full force. No mercy. Of course not. He's never shown anything in real life, why would 'Simulation Marcus' do anything different. Each time the belt comes down, I feel more and more pain.

'_I have to get out of here.'_ That's the only coherent thought I can process. But there are no doors. I need a door. Can't one just appear?

My hopes are answered with a large wooden door appearing behind me._ 'Be brave.'_ I kick Marcus's legs out from under him. He falls to the ground with a loud thud, slightly surprised I actually fought back. I take this chance to scramble up and sprint out the door.

The scene changes. There's more? I thought it was one fear and then you're done for the day. I guess not.

In front of me is a women tied to a chair. She stares directly at me, almost pleadingly. At first, I'm confused, but then I see the gun on the table. I have to shoot her. Unnecessary violence. Something Marcus made me fear.

I take a deep breath a take the gun off the metal table. I click the bullet into the chamber and look away. I can't watch the life leave her eyes. It will be too painful. I fire. The gun and a loud thud tells me that I hit my target.

What's next? A heavy force collides with my back. I whip around and see that it's a box. Turning back around, I find myself surrounded on all four sides. Confinement. Once again brought on by Marcus.

How do I face confinement? Slowing my heart rate isn't an option because I'm breathing heavily and I don't think it's going to change. I have to make the box smaller. I clench my teeth and curl up as small as possible. The box follows my movements, so there is no turning back now.

Soon enough the box cracks open and I stand up, only to find myself suspended high in the air. Heights. Okay, not bad, but still terrifying. I look to the ground. I'm suspended a hundred feet in the air. A fall means instant death. But jumping means facing the fear.

I take a deep breath and let myself fall forward. I wait for the impact, but it never comes. Instead, I find myself jolting forward inside a room with no windows. The Simulation Room. "Whoa hey." A hand grabs my shoulder to keep me from freaking out.

"Four fears?" I look up and see that Tris is staring at me slightly surprised. I expected pity for the first thing in my fear simulation, but nothing comes. "Aren't you going to say something?" The words fly from my mouth before I can stop them.

"What? Did you expect me to pity you or something?" I nod my head. "I find that people don't want pity. Nobody does. Pitying someone is just comfort for the other. Not for the person being pitied." I look up at her, surprised. Did something happen in her past too? Something she doesn't want to talk about?

"I recommend going by the name 'Four.' It's better than 'Stiff' anyway." I give her a small smile. It's nice not having her look at me like a kicked puppy. That's all I want. "Do me a favor Four, meet me back here in an hour. I think I should teach you some things." I send her a curious look, but nod. What could she possibly want to show me?

Her fears? Nah, that seems too personal.

* * *

><p>I walk back into the training room and see Tris typing some things into the computer. "What are we doing?" I ask walking toward her. "I want to show you my fears. It's a secret for a secret. I won't tell anyone about you real name, in return, I show you my fears. Deal?" She holds out her hand, waiting for me to shake it. "Deal." She smiles genuinely and tilts my head aside, injecting myself with the serum.<p>

She hands the other one to me. I begin to shake my head, but she waves me off. "Come on Four. It doesn't matter. Just inject it here." She taps a spot on the side of her neck. I nod my head and move her blonde hair to the side. I push the needle into her neck. Tris doesn't even flinch. It's almost as if she has done this hundreds of times before.

I climb onto the chair and realize, Tris doesn't have anywhere to sit. "Uh you can sit next to me if you want." She flushes a scarlet red, but nods anyway. She climbs on top of me, resting her head against my chest.

Seconds later, we both fall under the simulation.

* * *

><p>For the first fear, we're in a meadow outside the fence. At first I'm confused. Why are we here? It's only when I see the crows do I realize that this is what she's afraid of. Crows. Odd, but I'm not going to judge.<p>

I look over and see Tris bend to the ground. Under her outstretched hand is a black metal object. A gun. She picks it up and begins to shoot at the cloud of birds that are raining down onto us.

Everything disappears. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not afraid of crows. It's supposed to repress powerlessness." My face must show confusion, then realization, because Tris laughs.

All of the sudden, I feel water falling. I look down and see water beginning to fill up a tank of water. A small tank. That I'm in. I start to breathe heavily. I don't want to be in here. I have to get out. I bang on the glass, trying to break it. Unfortunately, it doesn't. It refuses to shatter.

"What do we do?" I say it out loud, but it's meant more for myself than Tris. She taps my shoulder. I turn around and see her pointing to the ground. Or more like a pipe. The pipe is where the water coming from. "We have to solve it like a Dauntless would." She shrugs off her jacket, takes a deep breath and dives underwater.

By now, the water has reached my chest. It's wrapping around me, allowing me no escape. I look below me and see Tris shoving her black jacket deeper and deeper into the pipe.

She emerges seconds later, gasping for air. And as soon as she does emerge, the scene changes. Now we're in the middle of the ocean. Yet I still have the nerve to answer a question. "What did the last fear represent? And what does this one represent?"

Tris offers me a small smile. "Last one meant weakness and being unable to escape. This one is being out of control or being incapable of control. Come one, we have to grab that rock." She points to a rock directly in front of us. How I never noticed that, I have no idea.

As soon as we climb onto the rock, the scene changes again. This time, we're in...an Abnegation street? Why are we in Abnegation?

"This is when it starts to get a little odd. They aren't really fears. More like memories I am afraid to relive." All of the sudden, the Abnegation house in front of me bursts into flames. Dauntless instinct takes over and I try to run toward the house, but I find that I am stuck to the ground. I can't move.

"Tris? What's going on?" I ask. I expect a reply, but nothing comes. I look to my left and see Tris paralyzed with fear. She just stands there, watching the house being engulfed in flames.

Abnegation. Fire. I remember this. Ten years ago, an Abnegation house caught on fire. It belonged to an Abnegation leader. Andrew Prior. He and his wife, Natalie, never made it out. Their kids did. What we're their names again?

"Beatrice! Caleb!" A female voice, most likely Natalie, shouts through the rising smoke. "Get out of here!" Two small children are pushed out the door. A boy and a girl. Both are covered in soot and are coughing.

Natalie looks like she may follow, but flames burst in front of her, causing her to fall back. "Mom!" The two kids call in unison. I can tell that they want to run forward, but they know it's impossible to save them. Well the girl tries to run toward her mother, but the brother holds her back. He doesn't want to lose her too.

The scene ends abruptly. No ending or anything really. No fear facing or slowing of the heart rate. It ended when the memory ended. "You're Beatrice?" Tris just nods her head numbly. She's still upset from the memory.

We're in the Abnegation conference room. Tris and her brother-Caleb-sit among all the other faction leaders. They don't talk to anyone. They just sit next to each other quietly.

"It has come to the decision that these two will no longer reside in Abnegation for this place may bring memories they do not wish to relive. As to which faction they will be placed in is unknown." Nobody speaks at first. All is quiet.

Jeanine is the first to speak. She has an idea. A plan. "Erudite will be happy to take the girl." Shock is evident on everyone's face. Even then Abnegation never liked Erudite. Now someone from Erudite is offering to take an Abnegation kid. "What about the boy?" Someone from Amity. I'm guessing it's Johanna, the Amity representative since they don't have a leader.

"Candor will take them." Marcus gains a fake smile. "It's decided. Beatrice Prior will reside in Erudite until her Choosing Ceremony and Caleb Prior will reside in Candor." Tris and Caleb look like they want to deny, but being from Abnegation, they don't say anything. They both give each other a hug. Public affection is frowned upon in Abnegation, but if I was in their position, I wouldn't really care either.

"What's next?" All she does is shake her head. "You will see." This time,we're I'm the Pit of the Dauntless compound. Dauntless? Why are we here?

Once again, we're stuck the the floor. Unable to stop anything that is about to happen. A familiar blonde, Tris I'm guessing, and a man with electric blue eyes and black hair appear in front of us. Both look to be about sixteen. They stumble around, laughing their heads off.

"Shut up Anthony! You are really mean, ya know that?" Tris smacks him on the shoulder jokingly. The guy-Anthony-laughs and brings Tris in front of him. He brings his lips to hers. I feel heat rush to me cheeks, but also anger course through my veins. At first, I feel that this is a memory I shouldn't see. But when he kissed her I couldn't help feeling jealous.

Anthony pulls away and looks down at Tris. "Do you forgive me?" Tris hesitates before nodding her head. Anthony grins and pulls her in for a tight hug. Tris immediately hugs him back.

At first, nothing happens. But this fear-or memory to be exact-explodes with sudden intensity. Four men clothed in black appear rom the darkness. One pulls Tris away from Anthony and holds her arms behind her back. "No!" Simulation Tris screams and begs for them to stop. Two men hold Anthony down, while the other beats him up.

The one beating him up pulls out a gun and trains it on his head. "This is for beating me during initiation." The man pulls the trigger and Anthony's body goes still. The man releases Tris and throws her to the ground. "Don't tell anyone what you saw." Those words end the simulation.

We're back in the Simulation room. I really don't know what to say. Maybe I should just start off carefully.

"Tris?" I ask carefully. I look over to her and see that she has tears streaming down her face. "Was that your-" I begin, but her nod interrupts me. "Yeah. He was my boyfriend. A Dauntless-born I befriended early on. This fear changed. It used to be fear of death. Now it's that." All I can do is nod my head. I don't really know what to say.

"So-" I begin, but she cuts me off. "Let's go to my apartment." She climbs off the chair, with me following her.

* * *

><p>"So only six fears?" I ask. Tris smiles a little. "Yeah. Just six. Used to be the record, but you best it with your four, Four." I shake my head. I trust her now. She showed me her fears and promised to never share mine.<p>

"Tobias. I would appreciate it if you called me that instead of Four." She sends me an odd look, but agrees. At first we say nothing. It's a comfortable silence. I look out over Chicago. Tris's balcony has a really nice view.

I look over to her again. "Have you seen your brother lately?" She shakes her head. "We lost touch. I was with all the Erudite who didn't really like me at first. Considered me a 'Stiff,' which I was. After a while they accepted me. While Caleb was with Candor. We could never interact because it was considered illogical to interact with anyone outside of your faction. And well Candor and Erudite students had a feud going on then." I just nod my head, still unsure of what to say. I know she doesn't want me to say sorry.

One: she said it was a sign of weakness. Two: it's considered pity. "What's your tattoo?" Her words make me jump. I didn't expect her to speak so soon. The tattoo is of the Dauntless flames curling around my rib cage with the faction symbols going down my spine.

"Do you want to see it?" Tris nods her head. I smile and remove my shirt. I feel Tris' hands travel down my back, right where the faction symbols are. "Why do you have all the factions?" I turn around and smile. "I want to be more than just brave or selfless or intelligent or honest or kind. I want to be everything. Show people that there is more to me than just being one thing."

Before I can think, I pull her in for a kiss. A first Tris is stiff. Almost unsure of what to do. I guess it's because she hasn't had this contact for a while. After a few seconds, Tris kisses back. I smile and pull away. I rest my forehead against her forehead. "So are we dating? I'm still unsure of this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing." Tris smiles and nods.

"Yes. We are. Just don't tell anyone. No need making people think it's biased." I smile wider. A person I trust and love is finally in my life. I didn't I expect it though. I thought I would remain single for the rest of my life, but here I am. Kissing a Dauntless leader that I thought was cruel.

"What about you?" I ask randomly. Tris pulls away from my embrace and sends me an odd look. "What about me?" I pull her closer to close the gap between us. Everything I learned in Abnegation is disappearing in this very moment. "Do you have a tattoo?" I feel Tris shake her head against my chest. "Maybe some other time. You have to get back to the dorms before people get suspicious." I groan loudly.

"Do I have to?" Tris sends me another genuine smile. I like this side more than her other side. This side is kind and loving. A person who truly cares for another. I wish this side was around more. "Yes." She presses a quick kiss to my lips and pushes me out the door. She sends me one last look before closing the door. "See you later Tobias." She closes the door, leaving me out in the hallway, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>AN: Once again, thank you to all my reviewers and people that favoritedfollowed. As you can see I changed the name from 'Dauntless Leadership' to 'Our Dauntless Leaders.' I did that so it wouldn't be confused with my other story, 'Dauntless.'

Pablo98:Haha! I just had to end the knife throwing scene there cause...I don't know. Just felt like it was the perfect place to end it

Nik1627: Haha! Soon! It will be there soon! And yes. Unfortunately Eric did have to be on her team. Did you figure out what would happen in this chapter?

Bookslover2000: Thanks! I has to do a different twist. I hope this chapter was good

EatonDauntlessCake4610: Yes she does. But Eric doesn't have a soft side. And I wanted Tris to have one. So she gained a mix of Eric and Tobias personality!

Onlyhuman1423: Haha! I'm glad you like it even though it's a little OOC. I think it will carry on after this too, but probably a little more in character after this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I wake up in the initiate dorms. We choose our jobs and get our apartments today. I wish I could've been a Dauntless leader. That way I could be with Tris. Unfortunately, all the positions are already taken. Maybe I'll work in the Control Room. That's what Zeke is going to choose. And if I choose the Control Room, I'll have a friend around when I work. And maybe I'll train initiates. It'll be fun training the transfers.

I roll out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and quickly get dressed. Black t-shirt, black sweatshirt, black jeans, and sneakers. I walk out of my room and head to the cafeteria. I pass many Dauntless that clap me on the shoulder, congratulating me on coming in first. The first Stiff to even come in first. Well the first known Stiff. Tris ranked first, but everyone thought she came from Erudite, not Abnegation.

I guess she was from Erudite. That is the faction she transferred from. But it wasn't her choice. Ugh, this is too confusing. I don't know how Tris kept up with this. It's really complicated. I walk into the cafeteria, grab a chocolate chip muffin, and take a seat with my friends from initiation and some of Uriah's friends. Because of his brother, Uriah and I actually became really good friends.

"Hey man. How's your girlfriend?" Zeke asks with a knowing smile. A blush threatens to appear. When he found out I was dating Tris, he was in shock. So was everyone else. Uriah told me that she promised herself that she wouldn't fall in love with anyone ever again. I wasn't surprised because of her last fear. She lost her boyfriend. Maybe her first, but I can't be sure.

"Oh ya know. The normal way relationships go." Zeke raises his eyebrows and points behind me. "Then why is she talking to that guy?" I whip around and see a man a little older than Tris smiling down at her. Could that be her brother? No, he's most likely in Candor or transferred back to Abnegation. I don't think he would transfer to Dauntless anyway. I can recall her brother's personality and he never struck me as Dauntless.

I stand up and walk over to them. "So yeah. He wanted you and Uriah to meet him at his office. Something about getting to know people better." I walk up behind Tris and wrap my arms around her waist. My overprotectiveness is coming to the surface. "Get to know who better?" I ask, pulling Tris closer to me. I glare at the guy who takes a small step back. "Oh. Four, this is Jackson, a fellow Dauntless leader."

The man-Jackson-sends me a small smile and sticks out his hand. When I don't take it, he lets it drop to his side awkwardly. "I know what you're thinking. I wasn't flirting with her." I raise one eyebrow. That's what it looked like. "For one, I don't like her like that. I actually have a girlfriend. Two, she terrifies me." Tris sends him a victorious smile. He scowls playfully at her. My arms tighten around her waist. Probably to the point where she can't breathe.

"Four. I…need….to…breathe!" Immediately, I loosen my grip. Just enough to let her breathe, but not enough to let her get away. "Well, I'm going to go." The guy spins on his heel and walks away from us. As soon as he is out of sight, I release Tris. I have no idea when I became so overprotective. I know she doesn't need it, but I feel like I have to protect her.

"So….what was that about?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Tris shakes her head. "Come on Four. You gotta get to Max's office. You choose your jobs soon." She's hiding something. Before I can say anything else, Tris pushes me toward the Pit. I turn around, but Tris is already gone. She's lost in the sea of black.

I sigh and walk to Max's office. I still get clapped on the back, but not by as many people. I walk through a small hallway that leads to all the leaders' offices. Ironically enough, I've never seen Tris's office. I walk to the one at the end with **Max **written in bold letter. I knock twice on the wooden door and enter his office.

"Four!" He exclaims. "Here to choose your job I suppose." I nod my head and approach his desk. He hands me a sheet of paper and tells me to circle the job I want. I look down at the white sheet of paper and see that the tattoo parlor has one position open. I like Tori, but I don't think I could ever make it as an artist. Then fighting for entertainment. I may be good at fighting, but it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life. Weapons designer is better, but I couldn't design something that could kill.

Chef is out too. I'm a terrible cook. I'm lucky that Abnegation food had no flavor, because if it did well it wouldn't end well. There is one position open to train the initiates. Automatically, I sign my name there. That's something I want to do. But since that's only part of the year, I get to choose one more. Faction ambassador seems to be good, but I don't think I could survive it. So that leaves the control room. Perfect, two positions open. I quickly sign my name there too and hand Max the paper.

He takes it and reads where I signed. "Good. Training for the Control Room is Monday, eight o'clock. Don't be late. And you will be training the initiates with Uriah. Meet him one month before the Choosing Ceremony. He'll show you how to handle the transfers." I smile and nod my head. He points toward the door. "Dismissed."

I spin on my heel and walk toward the door. I open the door and walk out. I don't get very far because I end up running into a small form. Tris. I look down and see Tris roll her eyes. She bends down to pick up all the papers she dropped. I bend down to help her, but one specific paper catches my eye. **Divergent **is written in bold letters on the top of the paper. She can't be against them. She definitely can't. She's divergent too, so she can't be plotting against people that are like her.

I hand her the paper, giving her a questioning look. "Thanks Four." She stands up, with me following her. "What job did you choose?" She doesn't look to be truly interested. She seems distracted. Like her mind is in a whole different world. "I'm going to train the transfers and work in the control room." Tris smiles absently. "Good. I have to go. See you later Four." She steps inside Max's office. But before she does a single folder catches my eye. I can't make it out, but must be important because Tris puts the 'Divergent' paper inside it.

I try not to let it bother me. But it doesn't work. Tris came from Erudite, but I don't think she would work for them. Then why does she have the file?

** AN: Thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, and follows!**

**Guest: Glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Nik1627: I couldn't resist changing her fears! It was too tempting! I can't say anything, but hey! It's a fanfiction and soon everything will be revealed!**

**Can'tResistThisFantabulosity: Glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Pablo98: I hope this was a good chapter! And I'm glad it's good!**

**EatonDauntlessCake4610: Tobias should really learn to trust his instincts! He was wrong. Tris did show the fears.**

**turtleindisguise: I'm glad you like the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I sit in my new apartment. It's bare of any of my things. Just a bed without sheets, a small kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. I should have points left over so I could buy sheets, but I might only have enough for that. Oh well, I don't want to freeze overnight.

"Four!" Zeke calls while pounding on the door. I roll my eyes and push the wooden chair back. It scrapes against the concrete ground loudly. I walk over to the wooden door and yank it open. Zeke stumbles in, his fist poised to knock again.

He straightens up and grins over at me. "What?" If it's possible, he grins even wider. I take a cautious step back. Zeke Pedrad grinning that wide is never a good sign. "Be at Uriah's apartment! Six o'clock. And Tris will be there!" Before I can respond, he bolts off, leaving me staring at the hallway wall.

"Well," I start, talking to no one. "That was odd." I slowly close the door and walk back to the small, round table. I plop down into the wooden seat and slide to the table. Tris and those 'Divergent' papers are still fresh in my mind. I know for a fact that she wouldn't plot against us. But the only thing I can't figure out, is why she would have them. Maybe it was Jeanine that sent them. Or they were from some old file. But something tells me, that's not the case.

I look down at my watch and find that it's six twenty. Shoot! I must've been thinking longer than I thought! I push my chair back and grab my jacket off the bare mattress. It's going to take at least five minutes to get to Uriah's apartment. Fortunately, it wouldn't be too hard to find. All I have to do is follow the smell of alcohol and loud music.

I walk down the empty hallway. Slowly, the music becomes louder, and the smell of alcohol gets stronger. Soon enough, I arrive at Uriah's apartment. I knock on the wooden door twice. Almost immediately, a slightly drunk Zeke answers the door.

"Four!" He slurs. "Soo glad you could make it!" He opens the door wider and steps aside to let me in. I smile a little and walk inside. He throws his arm around me and whispers in my ear. "Trissy is over there." He says nodding toward a girl standing in the corner, with a brown bottle in her hand. I grin and shrug Zeke's arm off my shoulder.

I walk over to Tris who is standing next to Uriah. They're talking about something important. Could it be the 'Divergent' papers? "Hey Tris." I say, slinging my arm around her shoulder. Tris turns and looks up at me. She grins a little. Still not there with the full smile in public. Almost, but not there completely.

"Four!" She slurs. Great. She's drunk too. I look down at her in concern. "Are you drunk?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Tris shakes her head vigorously. "N-No! I'm the opposite. I'm….uh…intoxicated! Yeah! That's it!" I rolls my eyes and slowly pull the brown bottle from her hands. She's definitely drunk.

"Tris, intoxicated is the same thing." She rolls her eyes and steals her beer back. She takes another sip of it. I roll my eyes and pull her closer. No need for her to get hurt while drunk. At least she doesn't fight me as I pull her closer. Eventually, Uriah leaves to go and do something unknown.

We just stand there, talking. Kind of. I get the feeling this entire conversation will all be a fuzzy memory for her. "Okay! Everyone that wasn't personally invited must leave!" Zeke shouts to a bunch of extremely drunk Dauntless. Almost all of them groan, but some are too drunk to really even care. They all stumble out the door, leaving me, Tris, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn.

"Okay! Candor or Dauntless, Never Have I ever, or dare?" Zeke asks everyone. Almost everyone chooses Dare. I guess no one is in the mood to reveal things they've never done or play Candor or Dauntless. Zeke grins and turns to me. "I start! Tris! I dare you to…..go to Erudite and ask the stupidest question you can." Tris grins and stands up. She doesn't fall or look dizzy, so the alcohol must've worn off.

We all follow her out to the train and jump onto it as soon as it arrives. "I can't believe you're doing this." I whisper in her ear. Tris rolls her eyes at me. "Tris!" Zeke shouts out of nowhere. Tris turns to Zeke who tosses her a flask of something. Tris opens it and the smell of alcohol fills the train car. She takes a sip and tosses it back to Zeke.

"Really?" Tris shrugs, but says nothing. Seriously though. What's up with Dauntless and alcohol? Do they have some obsession with it or something? They probably do though.

Soon enough, the Erudite compound comes into view and we all jump off. Tris walks into Erudite, with us right behind her. While we hide in an alley way, Tris walks into an Erudite building and begins to talk to someone.

"Can I ask an important question?" The Erudite member looks up, with his eyebrows jumping in surprise. "Prior? Beatrice Prior?" Everyone behind me holds in a snicker. I don't know what's wrong with Beatrice. I like the name.

Tris nods her head. "Yeah. But I go by Tris now." The Erudite member nods his head. "Okay. What's your question? Did you need to see Miss Matthews? Because she is…." Before he can continue, Tris shakes her head vigorously.

"No. No. I actually have a question for you." The man's eyebrows jump in surprise again, but he nods his head. I can tell that Tris is trying not to laugh. I can only wonder what she's thinking about asking. Whatever it is can't be good.

Tris opens her mouth to speak, but a familiar person approaches her before she can. Jeanine Matthews.

** AN: Sorry for the wait for this update! But thank you to all my favorites, follows and reviews! And I have so many ideas for this fanfiction archive! I already have two going on and another one! I think I can do one more though, so I'll let you decide!**

**So should it be a ****High School fanfiction or a ****support group (My own spin on it) fanfiction**

**Anyway! Reviews!**

**Guest: I'm not breathing a word into the future! You will find out soon!**

**turtleindisguise: You'll find out eventually! I promise! Maybe.**

**Nik1627: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And I wonder if you're figuring out my plan...**

**Can'tResistThisFantabulosity: Thanks! Unfortunately, it wasn't answered in this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

"Jeanine." Tris says, trying to sound somewhat sober. I guess she wasn't completely sober. She might have been if she didn't drink that alcohol. Dauntless and their alcohol. Although, I shouldn't be talking. I am a Dauntless after all.

"Beatrice." Jeanine replies with a nod. Tris opens her mouth to speak, but decides against it. Smart move. Don't correct an Erudite. "I was just coming to talk to you. But we can talk in my office." Tris nods her head. "Just a question." Oh shoot. Is she really asking a stupid question? To Jeanine Matthews of all people! She is in for a big lecture after this. Probably on the history of whatever she is going to ask. "Go ahead." Jeanine says, motioning with her hand to continue.

Tris takes a deep breath and scratches the back of her neck. "What color is an orange?" Jeanine is speechless for a moment. Before Tris can say anything, Jeanine smacks her in the back of the head. "Excuse me for reacting for violence Beatrice. But the question was quite unintelligent for a former Erudite to ask. I expect much more from our previous faction borns. Especially you. I hope those impulsive Dauntless haven't affected you these past two years. And are you intoxicated? " She says that with such a straight face, it's almost laughable. Tris' expression is even more hysterical. It's an expression mixed with embarrassment and humor.

Tris shakes her head vigorously. "N-No ma'am! Now how about that meeting?" Jeanine nods her head and turns around, walking back toward her office. "Actually, we're going to yours. Mine is under some reconstruction. I hope that's okay." But it doesn't seem like Jeanine really cares. Tris nods her head and follows her without question. She's probably getting a lecture right now.

Poor Tris, but I'm not saving her from a lecture. Especially if it's in her office. I would save her from anything else, I would. But if I save her from a lecture-especially one taught by Jeanine-I might die from boredom.

I turn around and see that all my friends have red faces. Most likely from stifling laughter. "Okay. What's so funny?" I ask, even though the answer is completely obvious. Everyone bursts into laughter. Some even collapse to the ground.

After a good five minutes, everyone begins to calm down. "Tris' question though! I would've….expected something…..smarter than that! 'What color is an orange?' Jeanine's face made it all the better!" Zeke exclaims through his fits of laughter. He tries to mimic Jeanine's face, but ultimately fails. He's trying too hard to suppress his smile.

"Okay. Okay. Let's leave Tris to her torture. She'll come around later. Most likely tomorrow morning when Jeanine finishes giving her the history of the color orange and the orange itself." Will says, still smiling. Everyone agrees. Most likely it's because we would be here until six o'clock in the morning.

* * *

><p>I look down at my watch and find that it's one o'clock in the morning. And still no sign of Tris. She's been gone for two hours already. Okay, I know everything has a history, but an orange can't have that much of a history. Can it?<p>

No. It's probably not even about that. Is it possible that it's about Divergent? And the papers? Wait. Does Jeanine know that Tris is Divergent? Probably not. Tris probably hid it well and Erudite wouldn't think they would have a Divergent in their faction. _But Tobias, Tris didn't originate from that faction. _I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I can't worry. I shouldn't.

"Dauntless?" I hear Zeke ask. I look up and find everyone staring at me. "Candor or Dauntless? Are you even paying attention?" I nod my head blankly. No need to let them know what I know. Does that even make sense? Ugh, who cares? I'm too exhausted to really care.

"I'm feeling tired, so I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." There is a chorus of bye and see you later. The entire walk back, my mind is on Tris and why she isn't back yet. Maybe once my security training starts, I can check out the cameras from last night. I probably will know enough by then.

I walk into my room and collapse onto the bare mattress. Before I know it, sleep overtakes me.

* * *

><p>It's early in the morning so most Dauntless are still asleep. But I know Tris wouldn't be. Even if she only slept for an hour, she would be awake. I should know too. I've seen that happen. So that's why I would expect her to be awake and roaming the halls. Or even by the Control Room to wish me luck on 'the torture of sitting and watching nothing.' But she's not. Still in her office probably. But for some reason, I don't think that's the case. It's something else.<p>

"Welcome to your first day of training! Find an open seat, and we'll begin the short lesson of how to work the cameras." Is this a single day course? I wouldn't put it above Dauntless to only train someone for a day. Besides, what can you teach about a computer? All you do is watch the screens and make sure everything is in order.

The instructor works with us one on one, so-those of us that aren't being taught-smile and laugh. We make paper airplanes and throw them at one another. One point for a head shot, two for a nose, and four for getting in the mouth. Dauntless makes up a lot of stupid games. But they're fun, I'll give them that.

"Finally. Four." The instructor leans over and begins to tell me how to do certain things. How to rewind the tape (That will come in handy for later), how to isolate a screen (Once again, that'll help me), how to catch as many things as I can on the few seconds it was up, the camera numbers and what they show, and how to spot things out of the ordinary. But he said it's mostly on the job training. So you learn as you go.

At the end of training, when I'm outside the door and no one is around, I decide that I should ask now. "The leader, Tris, still hasn't come around. And I'm worried something might have happened to her. Can I watch the tapes from last night? The one that shows the hours between eleven and six o'clock?" The instructor smiles knowingly at me. Does he know something I don't?

"Ah, so you're _that_ Four. The one that's dating the Dauntless Leader." I nod my head like it is obvious, but I can't help feeling the slight blush crawl up my cheeks. Whenever someone mentions Tris I always blush!

The instructor frowns at me a little. "No. I can't make that kind of exception. You watch the cameras as they come and go. You don't rewind unless you _see_ something out of the ordinary. Nice try though." He gives my shoulder a quick squeeze. "She'll show up soon." He spins on his heel and walks back into the Control Room, leaving me in the hallway to find Tris myself.

**AN: Once again, thanks to all my reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate them so much!**

**EatonDauntlessCake4610: Nothing yet. I can't say anything right now though!**

**Nik1627: No of course not. I don't plan on doing anything to them. Yet. Or ever. Or am I? I'm not revealing anything!**

**BabyCrocodile: And Jeanine already suspects Tris is drunk! Dun Dun Dun. So let's recap; Tris asked a stupid question and is drunk. Well...**

**andrea: I hope you liked this chapter! And thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**SK92Divergent: I had to. Especially in front of Jeanine! Fortunately-for Tris-people were around!**

**turtleindisguise: I hope this chapter killed the suspense. Probably not. Tris is missing after all.**

**WritingWolf ak. AlphaWolf: Here is the update! I hope you liked it! And maybe another one this week! Who knows?**

**Can'tResistThisFantabulosity: A cliffe! Readers hate them, yet authors love them! Haha!**

**Anyway, I would love to see your version of a stupid question and Jeanine's reaction to them! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

"Have you guys seen Tris lately? I haven't seen her since two nights ago." Everyone shakes their head. Where could she be? It's been a whole day and a half and no sign of Tris. She can't still be with Jeanine, right? "Come to think of it, Uriah disappeared after the game too. I was supposed to meet him by the Chasm this morning, but no sign of him. At first I thought he stood me up, but then I realized he wouldn't do that." Marlene adds, slightly distressed with Uriah not showing up for their date. I guess I could see why. If I asked Tris to meet me somewhere and she didn't show up, I would be irritated too.

"We should check their office. Maybe they had to work late and ended up falling asleep. That's happened to Uriah a few times." Zeke suggests, already standing up. Marlene and I stand up automatically. But everyone else stays seated. Do they know something we don't?

Zeke, Marlene and I all turn and wait for them, but they don't follow us. "Do you know something?" They shake their heads and stand up too. What was that about? Are they still mad at Tris for what happened after initiation? I mean, she watched her boyfriend die and she couldn't do anything about it.

We all walk out of the Cafeteria and to the leaders' offices. It's silent the entire way there. It seems out of the ordinary. Normally Zeke and Uriah would be annoying people to the point where they want to jump over the Chasm. But today, Zeke is silent. He's worried about his older brother.

"Which one is Tris'?" I ask, turning toward my group of friends. "Room three. Uriah is room four." I nod my head and turn toward the door with a large number **3 **written in bold black paint. I knock twice and push the door open, revealing an empty office. There isn't even a sign of anyone being here. And I know for a fact Jeanine and Tris talked here.

Tris' black leather chair is right in front of her desk, turned toward a small desktop, her papers are still scattered around her desk, and her pencils and pens are still untouched. If she was here, something would seem out of place. Anything! A paper. Her chair. Anything would be different.

"Check Uriah's." Zeke says, slightly panicked. We all back out of Tris' office, silently closing the door. We take a few steps toward Uriah's office door and follow the same procedure we did with Tris. We get the same result. Nothing is different. It seems to be a perfect office. Almost too perfect. _Almost. _What's going on here? Are they kidnapping leaders one by one? Or is it the younger leaders they are targeting?

Uriah's door is quietly shut and we all walk back toward the Pit in silence. The only sound we make are the low sounds of our boots hitting the stone ground. It's too quiet for us. It's too different without Uriah. I would have said "and Tris," but she never really talks to us. Occasionally, but not back to the point where they are considered best friends.

"This is getting odd. Both of their offices were perfect and untouched. They were even set up the same. The chances of that happened are very slim. It's basically impossible." Will says, finally breaking the deafening silence. He has a point. Their offices were set up the same. There wasn't a single difference. Maybe more papers in one office, but other than that, nothing else was different.

"What do you think is going on? Two leaders, both in the top three, go missing barely two days apart. That can't be a coincidence," Zeke says, looking down to the ground. For a few minutes he just plays with his fingers, finding them more interesting than us. "I don't know. But I did hear Tris talking about how she and Uriah had to meet some people. Maybe that's it?" I ask, knowing that probably can't be true. If it was, a note would've been left and Uriah wouldn't have asked Marlene to meet him by the Chasm.

Will scoffs, but quickly covers his mouth. "I don't think that's the case Four. They would've told us. Well Uriah would've." I bite my lip. I guess my previous thoughts were correct. This isn't a normal leadership job. It's something else. Something more dangerous. But what? Or who? It couldn't be someone from an outside faction. For one, they don't know how to fight or shoot a gun. Two, they don't know the Dauntless compound well enough.

Where does that leave us? Uriah is liked by everyone in the Dauntless compound, so it doesn't make any sense for him to be attacked. Everyone is afraid to even approach Tris-except for a select few and those people actually get along with her-so it doesn't make much sense for someone to try and kidnap her. Besides, both were the top ranked initiates. Tris ranked first, Uriah right behind her. Both are considered Dauntless prodigies, so no one would really bother to attack him.

So if they aren't from an outlying faction or from the Dauntless compound, then where could they be from? Factionless? They have a good enough reason and the numbers, maybe. But their motive is good enough. Tris and Uriah beat them out of the rankings. They took their home away from them. Or does it have to with Divergent? I know Tris is, but is Uriah? Maybe…..it would be a common link between them.

"Could it be the factionless?" I suggest, kicking a few loose stones with my boot. I'm almost afraid of the answer. "Maybe….but I don't think one could take on a Dauntless. But if it was more than one…..it seems like the most plausible explanation. More than one factionless-with a motive-could definitely take on a Dauntless member. And they don't have anything to lose like most others do." Will explains, but the more he says, the more it sounds like he's talking to himself.

I sigh and look down to the ground. Maybe Will is right. Factionless. Motive and nothing to lose. It has to be the factionless. I know that for sure. Well, now I do.

"Grab a gun," I say, standing up straighter. "We're going to check out the factionless sector."

**AN: Still noTris! Ahhh! Where is she!? You'll find out soon! Maybe! Haha! I am just torturing you with that, aren't I? **

**Can'tResistThisFantabulosity: Haha! I guess cliffies aren't that bad. But if it happens right at the end of a good book and you have to wait a whole year for the next one, well that isn't the best thing in the world!**

**Four10Six: Haha! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And the frequent updates are because I have basically an entire plot line laid out for this!**

**EatonDauntlessCake4610: Haha! XD. Your reviews always make me laugh! "Me: NO NOT AT ALL! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT ASSUMPTION? HMM?" XD**

**Turtleindisguise: I'm sorry! But I just had to! It perfectly fits the plot line! And well, she's still missing….and now Uriah is too…..dun dun dun. **

**Liz: No problem! Haha! I hope you liked this update too!**

**Nik1627: What are your suspicions? Haha! And maybe Tris is in the factionless sector. Or maybe not. Now Uriah is also missing. What!? Haha! I'm just torturing all of you with all the missing people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

"Look Four. If they aren't there, you shouldn't jump to-" I cut Will off before he can continue. I refuse to believe that they aren't there. "No. They are there." Will grunts in response. Either he doesn't believe me or he is just annoyed with me. I suspect it's the latter. Of course it is. They've been trying to tell me that they might not be there. And I've always responded with the same thing.

I sigh and rest my head against the cool metal of the train car. They have to be there. Tris has to be there. At least I know she's alive. I hope she's alive. But the factionless wouldn't kill her. Or Uriah. They are both Dauntless leaders and important to the faction. So unless they want to risk death, they won't kill them.

"Let's go Four. We're here." I suck in a breath. It slipped my mind of our closeness to the Abnegation sector. But since this is for Tris, it's worth it. I stand up from the train car and get ready to jump. As soon as the sector begins to pass by, I take a running start and jump. To make sure I regain my balance, I run a few steps forward.

As a group, we all walk towards the Factionless. Factionless members send us weird looks because we're dressed in Dauntless black and have weapons drawn. I would be suspicious of I were them too. Dauntless members plus weapons equal something suspicious.

The gravel crunches under my boots as I walk along the Factionless sector. All I can think of is Tris. I may have only known her for a short time, but my feelings for her run deep. Too deep for me to fully describe.

"Four." Will whispers, pointing toward a few other Dauntless members. I can't tell who they are because their backs are turned to us and they have hoods up. Is it possible that it's Tris and Uriah? Maybe.

"Tris? Uriah?" As soon as their names leave my mouth I regret it. I shouldn't have said anything. I basically told all of the Factionless that we were here. The two figures don't turn around. Either it's not them or they can't hear us. I suspect the latter.

When we approach the two Dauntless members, we realize that it's just Dauntless members that recently became Factionless. I resist the urge to punch them. They gave me false hope.

"Four," Will begins, grabbing my arm. "We checked everywhere. They aren't here." I scowl and pull my arm free. I walk away from him and all the others. It doesn't seem important to them. I know Tris can handle by herself, but I don't like not knowing where she is.

I begin to jog along the train tracks, hoping that I could at least find her. Or Uriah because he could know where she is. "Tobias?" A voice asks. It's a voice I never thought I would hear again. My mother. I whip around, hoping that all this is just a sick prank and she didn't just fake her death.

It's not a prank. In front of me stands my mother in green and purple. Factionless colors. But she can't be alive. She definitely can't. She wouldn't have faked her death. She wouldn't do that.

"Wha-How are you alive?" I ask, unsure of how I want to begin. My mother sighs and looks to the ground. "That's no important Tobias. What's important is that you listen to me." She reaches out to grab my arm, but I take a step back before she could.

She is alive and didn't tell me. "No. You were alive. You left me." She looks at me apologetically, but it would take more than that for me to forgive her. I'm not a little boy that would just forgive their mother instantly.

"There was a reason for that. You'll find out eventually. But I just wanted to tell you that something is going on with Dauntless. They are plotting something Tobias." I shake my head. Tris nor Uriah would let any changes come to their faction. And from what I know, all the leaders have to agree for a change to happen. Besides, Dauntless isn't a faction that likes to change.

"You're wrong. Dauntless doesn't change." I say, shaking my head and backing away. My mother-or Evelyn as I should say-sighs deeply. "Are you sure," she asks. "Ask someone that was there two years ago. They'll tell you what training was like before." Before? Training was different? I don't believe her, but something tells me to ask about it anyway.

I open my mouth to speak, but multiple voices call out my name. "Goodbye." I say, jogging away. But before I can get far, my mother grabs my arm. "I'm asking you to become Factionless. They way Dauntless is changing isn't good. Soon it'll become a ruthless faction with ruthless leaders. You would be safer Factionless." I shake my head. Tris and Uriah wouldn't agree to that. For one Uriah isn't ruthless and Tris isn't either. And why would they want to change their faction?

"Maybe. I'll think about it." The only reason I say that is because I'm not sure what I want now. But I would only become Factionless if Tris would. "Goodbye again." I turn around and jog toward my friends. Zeke looks crestfallen. While the others just look nervous and upset.

I sigh. Nothing. If she's not in Factionless, then where is she?

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! And Tris is still missing...and Four met his mother too! Dun dun dun. **

**EatonDauntlessCake4610: Doesn't everyone do that? Haha. Maybe...And you're right! She did! Haha!**

**Guest: Soon! Next chapter maybe!**

**Can'tResistThisFantabulosity: Haha! I like them too. Cliffhangers are fun because it makes you want to continue reading!**

**Nik1627: Darn! I wanted to see what you thought! And I hope not! If so, I need to put more twists in! Haha. **

**Turtleindisguise: Who doesn't like Uri!? Haha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

We all continue to search the factionless sector. Asking them if they saw them. But they all shook their heads and told us they didn't. And Christina confirmed they weren't lying. Every time I get a 'no' and Christina's confirmation that they weren't lying, I find my hope dwindling.

Where are they? We searched the entire factionless sector and came up empty handed. Is it possible they went to another faction and stayed overnight? No. They could've gone there during the day, but wouldn't stay overnight. Right now though, I'm willing to try anything.

"Let's try Erudite. Tris had a meeting with Jeanine, so maybe they're there." I say, tucking my gun back into its holster. Everyone shares a look between me and the person across from them. For a while no one says anything. They contemplate whether or not to go there or not. Even if they don't agree, I'm going to check it out.

"Fine. Let's go." Zeke says, jogging up to the train tracks, ready to jump onto the train when it passes. I resist the urge to grin. Maybe this is the place we'll find them. I refuse to get too hopeful though. It's possible that they aren't even there.

* * *

><p>The ride to Erudite was in silence. Nobody wanted to say anything. Everyone is worried that they might not be here. And they might not, but it's worth a shot.<p>

As a group, we approach the front desk. The Erudite woman jumps a little when she sees us. And I can see why. Dauntless members with guns on them mean something is up. "Can I help you?" She asks, adjusting the blue rimmed glasses she's wearing.

"Yes. We're looking for Jeanine Matthews." I say, leaning against the desk. The woman nods her head and types a few things into the computer. "Do you have an appointment?" She asks, looking over her glasses and staring directly at me.

I shake my head. "No. It won't take long. Five minutes at the most." The woman begins to shake her head, but Jeanine cuts her off by approaching us. "Can I help you?" Jeanine asks, moving a series of files under her arm. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I couldn't be happier about seeing Jeanine.

I force a smile and nod my head. "We're looking for Tr-I mean Beatrice Prior and Uriah Pedrad. Do you know where they are?" Jeanine thinks about it for a moment. I can almost see the gears turning in her mind. Eventually, her gaze returns to us and she shakes her head. "I saw him the same day I saw Miss Prior and haven't seen them since. Is there a problem?"

I turn over to Christina who mouths something. "Stop lying." Christina growls, putting her hand on her gun. Jeanine takes a small step back and shakes her head. "I can assure you that I have not seen her. Your Candor skills must not be as sharp as they once were." Christina scowls and whips out her gun, pointing directly Jeanine.

Her lackeys immediately come to her aid, and step in front of her. "You do not have to worry. They won't shoot unless they want to be factionless." Her lackeys nod their heads and step back a little, but are still guarding Jeanine. Former Dauntless I'm guessing. Only they would step in front of someone like that.

"Can you tell us the last time you saw her?" Will asks, slowly pushing Christina's arms down. Jeanine looks over at Will and smiles a little. "William. It's been a while. How've you been?" They know each other? Oh. Right. Will was Erudite.

"Fine. Now can you answer the question?" It's supposed to be a question, but it sounds more like a demand. And I think it is. "I believe I already did William. I have not seen them. Now I must go. I have important business to attend to." Before any of us can say anything, Jeanine turns around and walks away.

* * *

><p>I can't help thinking about what I saw today. My mother is alive and with the factionless. I feel content that she isn't dead, but also betrayed that she left me alone. And that she would lie to me. Dauntless isn't changing. It isn't becoming more ruthless. Is it? No. I don't think so. An Erudite transfer would've pointed it out.<p>

"Four, look. They're here. Maybe back at the Dauntless Compound. We just have to report it to Max and he'll take care of it." Will says, leaning back against the train car. All I do is numbly nod my head. This is becoming too much for me to handle. Tris and Uriah are missing. There may be something going on in Dauntless without anyone knowing. What's happening to our society? Sure it wasn't perfect, but what is? There isn't anything perfect. Everything has flaws that appear at some point.

Line Break

We get into the Dauntless and find it busy with people running around. Some look distressed while others have their faces expressionless, but still seem panicked. What's going on here? We were gone for a day and all of this happens.

But, as a group, we decide to ignore it and head to Max's office. We push past people who send us glares, but don't say anything. They all seem preoccupied with something else. Something more important.

"Max?" I ask, knocking on his door. I hear a heavy sigh and the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the door. It opens with a click and Max stands there looking slightly disheveled. "I want to report missing people." I say, standing straighter. He sends us a tired look, but motions for us to continue.

I take a deep breath. "Tris Prior and Uriah Pedrad." At Uriah's name, Max seems to be more alert. He sighs and sends Zeke an apologetic look. Apologetic? I don't recall Dauntless saying sorry. Ever. Max takes a long breath. "Guys, you disappeared for three hours, so you wouldn't know this. They think Uriah jumped into the Chasm."

Uriah. Jumped. Into. The. Chasm. Uriah. Dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha! Plot twist! Thanks to the reviews, favorites and follows!<strong>

**Nik1627: I bet you weren't expecting that! I told you I could do a plot twist! Does that work for you? Haha! **

**BooksLover2000: Yes!**

**Turtleindisguise: Well we know where Uriah is…..**

**EatonDauntlessCake4610: Haha! Yes! Evelyn! She always delivers the stupid plot twists….and the newly factionless Dauntless members. Poor Tobias! That was just cruel to do to them. AND WHO DOESN'T LIKE USING CAPS!?**

**NayNay2014: Haha! Thanks! Glad you like it!**


End file.
